prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp WWE
Camp WWE was a WWE Network original show. It was produced by Seth Green and Stoopid Buddy Stoodios. Summary Camp WWE is short-form series that imagines WWE Superstars and Divas as children at a summer camp run by Mr. Vince McMahon. Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2018) Characters * Big Show - a big, dumb and gentle 8 year old. Big Show's character is both childlike and monstrous in size but doesn't understand his own strength or the meaning of any word with more than two syllables. * Hulk Hogan - this character will be nixed due to the racist comments controversy but they wanted Hogan's character to be a camp legend who is huge, powerful and charismatic but tired from being old and being from a different era, still trying to connect with people by calling them "brother." (Hogan has since been edited out of the series). * John Cena - an 8 year old camper described as the "most adorable, cherry, upbeat boy scout type" and a cute goody two-shoes who will do anything to make the other campers happy. Cena's character is also described as a polarizing figure at the camp who is sometimes used by others to do their dirty work. He annoys people because he never gives up at anything and is always trying to inspire others. * Mark Henry - the strongest 8 year old in the world, who loves food and girls. He brags that he knows everything about women but it comes out that he knows nothing about women. * R-Truth - Neither big or bright but is funny and drives people crazy with his misguided theories on why things are what they are. His character is also the most gullible camper who always gives you second and third-hand information that's almost impossible to believe. * Ric Flair - a camper who is 5 years older than everyone else that rides in limousines and jet planes. His character is cocky, always styling & profiling and is also the dirtiest kid in camp who shocks Vince with stories of his sexual conquests. * Stephanie McMahon - the other co-head camp counselor, her character is also 14–15 years old. She has all of her father's traits - arrogant, ruthless and intimidating but lacks the maturity to get the job done. She tries to run the camp but runs to her father at the first sign of trouble. Stephanie's character is "beautiful, bold, confrontational and fearless." * The Bella Twins - Brie Bella is the cunning, cute and sneaky one while Nikki Bella is the tomboy of the two and has the best body of all the women campers. They sometimes play "twin magic" on unsuspecting campers. * The Undertaker - the scariest 8 year old you'll ever meet, a large gothic kid obsessed with mystical powers and death. His character is based on Drax from Guardians of the Galaxy and Satin from Game of Thrones. *Triple H - a 14-15 year old co-head camp counselor called Hunter. His character is tough and intimidating and he's a vindictive prankster who is always trying to get Vince's respect and always trying to win the love of Vince's daughter. Hunter considers himself to be highly intelligent "but still has a long way to go." *Vince McMahon - head of the camp and a 50 year old, big brash, ego-maniacal billionaire who is also a loving father that hates complaining campers and ass-kissing subordinates, but loves money and power and is always thinking of new ways to run down his competition. Vince's character is billed as "clearly, the most intelligent character on the show." *Steve Austin - a juvenile delinquent who destroys things, drinks alcohol despite being underage, and swears constantly. He is Vince's mortal enemy, and once drove him to retire. External links *IMDB Profile * Camp WWE on WWE Network Category:Camp WWE Category:WWE Network Category:Camp WWE episodes